The Book of Paths: Snapshots
by red rose knight
Summary: These are random and pointless snapshots from between The Book of Paths: An Uncertain Path and The Long Twilight Path.
1.

These are random and pointless snapshots from between _The Book of Paths–An Uncertain Path_ and _The Long Twilight Path_. 

__________________ 

The usual disclaimers apply. George Lucas owns it all; I am not making any money on this. 

__________________ 

Author's Note: These are based off _An Uncertain Path_ and _The Long Twilight Path_ where Qui-Gon survived the Battle of Naboo and is training Anakin and Obi-Wan's apprentice is Bali Tiro. You can read about _An Uncertain Path, The Long Twilight Path, _and_ The Chosen Path_.

__________________

****

The Book of Paths–Snapshots

__

The Book of Cooking

Studies, as if there was ever a doubt were always a pain to do. A big hairy pain. A big hairy green and purple with eight legs and blue spikes above its one yellow eye type of pain. No, it was a big orange bird with a sharp black beak sort of pain–

"You're supposed to be studying, Padawan."

At the sound of his master's voice from the common room of the apartment they shared, Bali straightened. Stifling a little smile, the eight-year-old obediently replied, "Yes, Master." Sighing loudly, the padawan reached across his desk and pulled the data pad with his class notes close. 

He did not get beyond the first paragraph of his current events studies before a terrible smell wafted into the small room. Scrunching his nose up in disgust, Bali looked around for the source of the stink. When he decided it was entering through the open door, the dark haired padawan climbed out of his chair and crept to the doorway. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose up at the horrible smell that assaulted him.

"Are you cooking a Wookiee?" Bali asked timidly stepping into the common room. He spied his master in the kitchenette hovering near the warmer. 

"Very funny, Padawan."

"Smells like burned Wookiee hair," the little apprentice replied as he crossed the room to the kitchen and climbed up on one of the stools.

Obi-Wan turned from the cook pot to study the curious child. "And how would you know what burned Wookiee hair smells like?"

"Awar and I–"

The boy suddenly became very quiet as he bit his lip.

"Awar and you what?" Obi-Wan pressed as pale blue eyes watched apprentice quite intently.

"Weell I guess that is what burned Wookiee hair smells like." Big green eyes innocently looked up. 

"Of course." There was a slight pause. "And certainly you wouldn't know anything about that Medarian jelly ball that just happened to find its way up to an upper level walkway?"

Bali shook his head.

"Or that it just happened to fall, splattering Master Kerek?" Obi-Wan asked folding his arms across his chest.

The little padawan struggled not grin. The thought of the large jelly splattered Wookiee stumbling backward in surprise was sort of funny. Well, it was until he dropped the burning ceremonial oil lamp he was carrying. The hall really did stink when the flame singed Master Kerek's hairy arm.

"It was Awar's idea!" Bali cried out, no longer able to take his Master's scrutinizing stare. The sharp look from his master silenced the boy momentarily. "I helped," he said in a small voice.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you already knew."

"Yes, Padawan. I _always_ know." Obi-Wan smiled and brushed his fingers through the little padawan's spike hair. 

"Master!" Bali cried out playfully as he hurriedly fixed his spikes. "If I promise never to do it again, can I get out of punishment?"

"I didn't know you were such a comedian," the older Jedi said, tugging at the edges of his cloak.

Bali made a face in defeat, then all innocent again. "I've learned my lesson."

"If I believed that I would be a gundark's uncle."

"I didn't know you were related to gundarks."

"Padawan."

"Sorry, Master." The boy slipped a mischievous little grin.

"Well, first you are going to eat, then you are going to report to Master Kerek. He has a few chores for you. A few thousand ceremonial containers to dust for starters."

"Master!"

Obi-Wan eyed the disobedient boy. "Meditation to understand what you did wrong and why you will never do it again."

"Because I got caught," the padawan grumbled. 

Without answering the cowed padawan, Obi-Wan reached into the protective folds of his cloak and unclipped the boy's training saber from his utility belt. "You dropped this in your escape."

Shock filled the bright green eyes as Bali quickly checked his own belt only to discover the weapon missing. "Oops."

"That is one way to put it." The master handed the small weapon off to the apprentice who carefully took charge of it. "After that we will sit down and figure out the rest of your punishment."

"The rest?" Bali huffed. "I bet you never had to clean all of the ceremonial pots in the Temple." 

"No, but I had to scrub the floor of the main corridor with a very tiny brush once. Trust me, you are getting off easy."

Bali curiously looked at the Jedi Master but did not receive an answer to the silent question. The apprentice consoled himself with the knowledge that if he asked Healer Bant she would fill him in. She told him everything about his master. He sniffed at the air again and wrinkling his nose, asked, "Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"It's cooking."

"I think it's burning."

Obi-Wan eyed the grinning boy, then picked up a long, silver utensil and poked one of the larger vegetables in the rounded pot. White hot steam pealed out of a blackened shape that deflated the moment the sharp prong pierced it.

"You killed it!" Bali cried out slapping a small palm to his forehead.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan groaned. 

The eight-year-old peeked around his master's arm. He shook his head sadly. "I don't think it is supposed to look like that."

Obi-Wan threatened with the cooking fork. "Do you want to cook?"

"Can't we just go to the cafeteria?"

"I thought you wanted me to cook?"

"That was before I knew you couldn't," Bali said plaintively shaking his head while he studied the flattened, charred purple vegetable.

The Jedi master reached out and pinched Bali's nose eliciting a peel of laughter. "Come on," Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile, "let's eat."

Bali wrinkled his nose again. "Is this part of my punishment?"


	2. 

__

The Book of Scars

In the soft yellow illumination, Obi-Wan moved silently through the dull gray room. Every footfall precisely placed in an ancient dance of light. Pale blue cascaded over the smooth walls and sliced through the still air. Muscles flexed and relaxed shifting under workout dampened flesh as the Jedi moved through an intimately choreographed kata that was timed to the steady beat of his heart. Bringing the weapon about calmly, he gave a long slow exhale.

The pale blaze glided over taught muscles as he drew back a step and moved into a well-cut turn. The deadly blade's point grazed the smooth gray stone, sweeping back just missing a carefully shined boot toe. Another drawn in breath as Obi-Wan stepped through a quick series of meditative movements exhaling in rhythm with each slice of the blade. Carefully honed reflexes brought the weapon about in a graceful arc as he stepped into the next exercise. 

Through discipline of mind and body he could feel the Force flowing gently around him in familiar currents. Taking in a deep breath he accessed the ancient power source feeling it flowing through him like the oxygen he so easily breathed. Moving quickly, yet silently he traced the steps that had been taught him long ago. Steps that would forever be burned into his memories for as long as he lived. 

The softest sound of his boots shifting against the stone in the hush before he took in another controlled breath. Moving faster than the eye could register, the saber flashed through the air in a complex series of maneuvers and without pause repeated the series in reverse ending in the center of the room again. 

Pale blue splashed over a deep scar cut into his right upper arm. It was stark against the smooth skin, a perpetual reminder of the life he had lived before. If only the reminders had ended there, instead a map of the hard life painted every muscle of his back. Every step and twist ended with a faint ache emanating from his spine, a ghost that he could live without. Yet, the gouged line in the muscles of his lower back crossing ugly over vertebrae always remained. 

Every breath echoed in the chamber as Obi-Wan brought the saber about again sweeping out gracefully at arm's length before being swiftly withdrawn. The blade lightly grazed his ankle before completing the motion through gently strained muscles. The bright flash of the blue blade drawn close singed the skin of his left shoulder, then repeated at his right. Its glow brushed against the torn and roughly healed flesh just above his heart. 

With a long exhale, he stilled and dropped the powered up weapon to his side, breathing heavily. Finding his center once again, he deactivated the saber. 

The glow of the dimly lit room became dominant once more casting gentle flecks of gold across the thin layer of perspiration that clung to his bare chest. Drawing his face up to the warm lighting system, he basked in the shower of light. Turning, the Jedi peered into a dark corner of the room. "You might as well come out, I know you are there." A hint of patient mirth echoed in his voice but he did not wait for a response from his unseen audience. Instead, Obi-Wan paced across the room to a small compartment where a soft towel and the rest of his belongings waited. 

From the shadows a very timid Bali Tiro appeared, he watched the older Jedi towel off before creeping closer. Freezing only momentarily when Obi-Wan turned to eye the eight-year-old. After a few more slow steps the padawan reached the nearby bench and crawled up on it. He gave an innocent grin. 

"Just keep smiling," Obi-Wan whispered barely masking the joy sight of the disobedient padawan brought as he straightened his under tunic and tucked it into the waistband of his creamy trousers. Gingerly pulling the slightly darker outer tunic on over sore muscles, he paused to study the quiet boy. "Were you not asleep when I left?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep too?"

Pale blue gaze flashed on the apprentice immediately drawing a cowed expression from the boy. Obi-Wan unfolded the rust colored cloak and wrapped it protectively around himself as the warmth of exertion quickly abandoned him for the phantom chill. "Do not answer my questions with more questions, Padawan."

Bali made a face. "I just wanted to know where you go every night after I go to sleep."

"You should have asked me," Obi-Wan answered scooting the padawan over and sitting down on the bench next to him. 

"Oh."

"Never thought of that did you?"

The boy thought for a moment then shook his head. "I can ask you questions?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, of course, Padawan. Don't ever be afraid to ask." He looked down at the little boy sitting crookedly on the bench next to him. Bali was wearing gray sleep clothes and his sloppily tucked in boots kicked nervously just above the floor. Dark brown spikes were mashed to his head and the little padawan braid was twisted up in his collar. "You realize this level is restricted to masters only. How did you get up here without getting caught?"

Bali shrugged. "I just walked here."

That did not say much for Jedi awareness if a sleepy little padawan could wander anywhere in the Temple without escort. 

Sighing softly, the Jedi reached down and grabbed one of the boy's swinging feet. "If you are going to be out about the Temple you need to look presentable even if it is long past your bedtime." He adjusted the gray leggings into the little boots and then reached up loosening the trapped braid and brushed his fingers through the matted spikes. 

Bali giggled. "Master!" He fell up against Obi-Wan's cloaked arm and was quiet for a time. Then bright green eyes glanced up into the dim lit room. "Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"I remember that your arm was really sore when we first met."

Surprised by the boy's remark, Obi-Wan had to struggle to remain calm. He didn't want to noticeably tense at the questioning this early in the master/padawan relationship. "Yes, it was."

Sitting up, the boy asked worriedly, "It's better now, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"But it hasn't healed."

Studying the concerned green eyes, the elder Jedi answered, "Of course it has healed. Several months have passed." Yet Bali's worried expression did not ease and Obi-Wan did not know how to deal with it. Bali may have been trained as a Jedi from infancy but he had relatively little experience with the universe around him. When he had been the boy's age, wounds were never too serious and were always quickly tended to. Smiling gently, he understood the naivety. "Are you talking about the scar?"

An uncertain nod was the only answer. 

"The skin is healed, it just cannot be exactly like it was before." The Jedi frowned knowing he wasn't really clearing up the question. "It is howwounds naturally heal without bacta. It is not always available." 

"It would get fixed if you went to the healing center." The small apprentice adamantly said wiggling on the bench. "Bant would fix it. I like Bant."

Obi-Wan just watched the curious little padawan knowing he had a lot to learn. A part of him did not want to fracture the innocence that glowed in those bright green eyes. "In missions we don't always have the option of coming back to the Temple as soon as we are injured."

The apprentice wrinkled his brow in thought. Being a master was still so new to the Jedi that he was often doubtful of how to deal with his very young apprentice. He wanted to be open and answer all the curious questions to foster an easy relationship, but when asked those questions were often more difficult to answer than expected. 

"Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

Bali gave another thoughtful look then reached out and poked a small finger into the Jedi's chest just above his heart. "How did you get that scar?"

Obi-Wan stared at his chest where the boy had indicated. "I was shot with a stun weapon." Designed for larger, heartier creatures called Doyga with thick, scaled skin and shielded nervous systems not for a creature as fragile as a human being. 

Again worry glazed the padawan's small features. 

"It was a long time ago," he reassured boy. "Almost four years now."

"Wow," Bali brightened. "I was very young then." The eight-year-old paused. "Why did someone do that?"

"A senator had been held hostage by a group of rebels. They were going to use her to bargain for a treaty negotiated in their favor."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Yes, but that is how some think." He frowned recognizing long buried memories that desperately tried to push to the surface. Exhaling slowly, the Jedi shoved the nightmares back into the small place where they could not harm him. "They did not want us escaping. They thought if they could catch me, they could barter with my life so they shot me with a stunning device."

"But you got away."

"Yes. Under no circumstances would they be allowed to use me as a pawn in their war." He knew Bali didn't understand what that meant, he was far too young to put that kind of weight on his shoulders. In time, Bali would understand that to be Jedi also meant to be willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. "Trying to protect the Senator I was distracted and was injured. It is an excellent lesson to always keep your focus on the here and now."

"Yes, Master," Bali obediently replied. Breaking out into a small grin, the boy giggled. "Is that when you punched Bant?"

Obi-Wan grimaced at the reminder. 

"She told me."

"I was afraid of that."

"Master?"

"You know, Padawan," Obi-Wan smiled as he reached out and flicked the flame tipped braid behind Bali's right ear, "you can begin some questions without addressing me first. After all, I am the only other person in the room."

Bali opened his mouth to ask but paused. He started to ask again, but stopped once more, then finally he nearly whispered, "How did you get the scar on your back?"

There had never been any intention of keeping the map of the difficult years after his apprenticeship hidden from the boy, but the young master had hoped to keep these painful questions at bay for much longer. "Which one?" he asked calmly his pale gaze shifting away. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I have quite a few."

Thinking about it for a moment, Bali then twisted around and tried to point to the spot on his own small spine. He looked to see his master's reaction.

For Obi-Wan's part, he remained perfectly calm not showing the real terror that question had inspired. "I fell."

"I fall a lot too," Bali piped up. "But I just get lots of scratches and bruises. Sometimes my feet don't go where they are supposed to go when I'm working on my katas and I fall."

Obi-Wan decided to use the pause in questioning to do something else, or he would soon have the little boy terrified to leave the Temple. Standing up, he pulled the warmth of his cloak close and folded his arms across his chest. "I learned that one cannot spend enough time practicing their katas, but sometimes, things happen that we cannot control and no amount of training will change that. We learn to accept it and deal with it."

"Yes, Master," the Bali obediently replied and stood up rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Taking the signal, Obi-Wan pressed a warm hand to the padawan's back and guided the boy toward the door. "I think we both need a few hours of sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes, Master."


	3. 

__

The Book of Good Tidings Part I

On the primary level of the Jedi Temple's physical training area through a long, often crowded corridor was a series of rooms for the strengthening of the physical spirit. Several large, circular chambers with multiple levels of lighting waited quietly to be put to use.

From within one chamber, soft footsteps echoed against the stone floor and walls. A singular light in the center of the room shown down illuminating the small figure and leaving the rest to shadows. 

Bali Tiro turned but did not stray from the bright pool of light. A sharp inhale, followed by a slow exhale sounded from around the chamber just before he closed his eyes. 

Watching the nine-year-old with keen interest was his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi silently stalked the shadowed depths of the room. Every footfall, every step laid with the same care he would have if penetrating a deadly terrorist operation to rescue a hostage. It had been his life for four years and although it was a difficult life. One that often threatened to end his, he could not let it go completely. He would walk as a ghost for as long as he was bound to the world of flesh and blood. Seeing the very young apprentice visibly relax the Jedi stopped.

Reaching through the young training bond, he whispered to Bali. _Where am I, padawan?_

Bali turned slightly and answered softly, "Directly in front of me."

Opening himself to the Force, Obi-Wan allowed the ancient power to envelop him, seeping into his very muscles and bones. He took one step and leapt. The rich brown of his cloak fluttered through the air only briefly before he landed with barely a sound behind the boy. Playful fingers ran up Bali's back causing the startled child to burst into giggles. Before Bali could recover from his happy fit, Obi-Wan had already disappeared into the shadows.

Moving soundlessly along the wall, he watched as Bali easily found his composure and returned to the calm stance. As an initiate, one of Bali's greatest weaknesses was using a lightsaber against training probes. Although he had improved in the last year, the padawan was only moderately good with his vision and terrible at best with a blinder helmet on. He had tried many times to help Bali with the training probe but after repeatedly being zapped the boy had become to frustrated and to afraid to continue the training. 

Keeping his shields tight the Jedi paused. _Feel the Force flowing through you._

"Yes, Master."

__

Where am I now?

Bali gave a thoughtful look. He raised an arm and pointed to the shadows. From about a 45 degree angle, Obi-Wan again bounded from the shadows and attacked the boy with more tickles. Before Bali could recover, he was gone.

In the last year, Obi-Wan's life had been turned inside out. He went from not knowing his place in the universe and seeking the most destructive path to find it to knowing without question that he lived solely to train the green-eyed padawan. Yoda had been right, Bali's training was a very demanding mission. He required more attention than most padawans but he was so bright in the Force that he was worth the time.

Bali turned as if sensing his master's presence. Green eyes shown in the pale circle of light searching. 

Quietly Obi-Wan moved to a less observed position. _Where am I now?_

Shifting slightly, Bali answered, "Directly in front of me."

Again Obi-Wan leapt from the shadows but just before he landed, Bali spun to face him. Throwing both hands up, the padawan sent a little Force push. Surprised by it, Obi-Wan was nearly knocked off balance. Were it not for carefully honed reflexes he would have been sent to the floor. Flipping backward, he landed firmly on his feet. 

A warm, boisterous laugh echoed through the chamber. "You surprised me, Padawan."

"I'm sorry!" Bali shot back as worry filled his aura.

The young master was taken aback by the little boy's response. "Sorry?"

Bali nodded.

"Why?" 

The boy shifted nervously. 

Pulling at the edges of his cloak, Obi-Wan turned to better study the apprentice. "Answer me."

Bali frowned. "I'm notI wasn't supposed–"

"To surprise me? To throw me off balance?"

"You're the master."

"All is fair. You beat me at my own game." He smiled but Bali just looked unhappy instead of being proud of his accomplishment. What an accomplishment it was, Obi-Wan thought, more experienced knights often did not fare as well against him.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan sank to his knees and grabbed the padawan by his tunic yanking him forward until they were nose to nose. "What was the purpose of the game?"

"For me to be more aware of my surroundings," Bali answered softly.

"And?"

Big eyes shifted to the side as Bali considered how to answer. "And to know where an attack is coming from."

"Good. Now what was I doing?"

"Attacking."

"And what did you do?"

"Get attacked."

"Yes, and?"

Bali frowned. "I stopped an attack."

Obi-Wan smiled the moment recognition fired behind Bali's bright green eyes.

"I did good?" Bali whispered.

"You did good." Another thing Obi-Wan knew was that while Bali might be a little slow in his studies, he worked very hard and was improving. He may never be a great Jedi Knight but he would always do his best. And yet the one thing that completely amazed Obi-Wan was the completely unfettered way the boy reached for the Force. Bali easily accepted it as a part of him. Training did not always improve his awareness of the Force sometimes it hindered the ease of which he connected to it. As the boy's master, Obi-Wan had to find new ways to approach training so not to block that natural instinct that so many Jedi spent their lives learning to trust.

Bali grinned. "I could feel you, but not you, something was moving in the room. The Force bent telling me someone was there. Something was happening and that I should pay attention."

"What else did you feel?"

"You weren't going to hurt me. You just wanted to tickle me." With that the nine-year-old erupted into laughter as the master attacked him with tickling fingers under his armpits. Bali's joyful squealed rang out as he was ripped off the floor.

Obi-Wan stood and looked around the chamber. "Bali?" The boy's giggles echoed against the stone walls. "Bali?" He looked out past the two little booted feet that stuck straight up in the air and felt the wiggling, giggling padawan at his side. Fingers tightened on the boy's tunic and he continued to search for his padawan. "Where did you go?"

"I'm here," an upside down Bali bubbled. 

"Where?"

"Right here!" 

Obi-Wan spun around still searching for the lost boy. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go to the cafeteria and eat all the ice cream by myself."

"I want ice cream," Bali called out from near the floor, still laughing.

"Must be hearing things," the elder Jedi teased and walked to the chamber door.

Bali continued his laughter as he reached back and grabbed Obi-Wan's leg to hold on for the ride. 

At the door a familiar feeling in the Force caused Obi-Wan to pause. He exhaled slowly and then palmed the controls. The door slid into the wall leaving the upside-down apprentice and his young master facing a brown haired man. Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "Garen."

The knight grinned warmly and rushed forward engulfing Obi-Wan in a wampa hug. Joy danced in Garen's eyes when he pulled back and studied his childhood friend's bearded face. "You've gotten old."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to respond so he didn't. 

"The last time we sat down and had a nice long conversation you were two months into a coma. It was a nice talk." Fire lit Garen's eyes. "But you don't have an excuse for the last five years."

"I'm sure if I thought about it I could come up with something." 

Throwing his head back in a deep laughed, Garen said, "When Bant told me you had returned to the land of the living I just couldn't believe it. I had to request some down time at the Temple to see it for myself." Garen smiled and playfully punched his friend's shoulder. 

"Master?" Bali asked softly.

Garen tilted his head to note the little, inverted padawan. "I thought she was joking. You got a pet."

Obi-Wan frowned at the nickname for padawans. Always following their master's like a faithful shleu hound.

"Master?" Bali asked patting Obi-Wan's leg. "I think I'm going to throw up or pass out."

"We wouldn't want that," the Jedi said gently turning his apprentice right side up and placing him firmly on his own two feet, Obi-Wan tousled the boy's hair. He then fixed the flame tipped padawan braid so it cascaded over the boy's shoulder. 

Flushed cheeks added to Bali's cherubic appearance as he looked curiously up at the knight and smiled.

"Bali," Obi-Wan said resting a protective hand on the boy's shoulder, "I would like you to meet Garen Muln, a friend."

The little apprentice bowed. "Nice to meet you, Knight Muln."

Garen smiled and greeted the little padawan. "You too, Bali."

"Have you known Master long?" Bali quickly asked.

Obi-Wan spoke up quickly, "Garen is to me what Awar is to you."

"Oh." Bali smiled and looked up at the brown haired knight. "You get master in trouble a lot too."

Looking from the small apprentice to the proud master, Garen teased, "Now wait a minute. I seem to remember it was always the other way around."

Obi-Wan led Bali out into the moderately busy corridor where the apprentice quickly fell into place at his master's side as the two older Jedi walked down the hall. 

"I'm sorry, but do you remember the famous corridor race?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bali scrunched his nose and tried to listen carefully to the friendly argument brewing between his master and the other Jedi.

"It was your idea!" Garen laughed.

"But I wasn't the one who organized it."

"No, but you were the one who got caught." Garen slapped Obi-Wan across the back. "I really did feel sorry for you cleaning the main corridor with that little brush."

"Not sorry enough to confess your part."

"I'm not stupid." Garen turned back to see Bali's wondering look. "I bet you didn't know your master was a real troublemaker?"

Bali shook his head. 

"How long ago was that?" The knight asked before turning his attention to the other beings in the corridor and smiling at all the pretty females they passed.

"Seven years," Obi-Wan answered. He tugged at his cloak drawing it a little tighter before folding his arms in the billowing sleeves of the heavy brown material.

The action did not go unnoticed by Garen but the knight said nothing, quickly returning his attention to his search for pretty Jedi.

"Master?" Bali asked softly

"Yes, Padawan?"

Garen looked from master to apprentice and smiled again.

"Is Knight Muln the one who dared you to run naked through mmhrmhmm."

A very red faced Obi-Wan sighed but kept his hand firmly over Bali's mouth. Girlish giggles echoed through the corridor. Feeling a flush that threatened to make him spontaneously combust, he glanced about expecting to spy a couple of padawans. Instead, he found Adi Gallia and her cousin Stass Allie smiling rather wickedly at the embarrassed Jedi.

"I forgot all about that incident," Adi nearly purred before turning as to slowly walk away. Over her shoulder, she added rather breathily, "I have this sudden desire to intensely review some old security recordings."

"I honestly didn't know they had installed security cameras the day before," Garen swore but his grin gave him away. Quickly turning his attention to a still muffled Bali, he inquired, "How did you know about that?"

An unintelligible series of muffled words spewed through Obi-Wan's large hand. Only the last word was recognizable. "Bant."

"She seriously needs a hobby," Obi-Wan huffed releasing his apprentice.

"I thought you were her hobby," Garen teased. "Speaking of our happy healer, I will say she has been considerably more cheerful since you returned to the land of the living."

Obi-Wan straightened, sobering slightly. "I can't imagine Bant ever unhappy."

"Well, you weren't exactly around for a while." 

Looking back at his patently waiting padawan, Obi-Wan addressed Bali. "Why don't you go on ahead to the cafeteria. I'll be there shortly."

Bali looked from him to Garen worriedly. 

"I promise you. I just want to talk to Garen alone for a few minutes."

"Yes, Master." Bali bowed and then started down the hall.

"Remember," Obi-Wan called out, "don't over do it and make yourself sick."

Bali nodded and took off.

Turning back to Garen, Obi-Wan said nothing, instead folded himself deeper into the warmth of his cloak.

"Funny," Garen began as he started walking again trying to seem oblivious to Obi-Wan's chills, "how free Bant is with information when it isn't about her, isn't she?"

Obi-Wan studied his friend. "Why don't you enlighten me."

Garen stopped. He was a little taller than the ginger haired Jedi but in many ways they stood eye to eye. "After that Doygan submission dart freak out you had, Bant said you never came back to the healing center."

"It wasn't the dart that freaked me out as you say," Obi-Wan corrected.

"It wasn't the dart? Bant said it took four large knights to keep you from trying the claw that thing out of your chest. I would call it a freak out."

"It wasn't the dart that kept me from the healing center."

"Then what was it?"

"Something else," Obi-Wan said in a tone warning not to push the subject.

"Well, whatever, she said she kept getting requests from the Council for reports on what kind of injuries you were suffering on missions. The whole time she knew you were getting injured but couldn't figure out how you were treating your wounds."

"Deep healing trances."

The knight nodded, understanding all too well. "She said she kept sending you messages only to have them bounced back unread. You really scared her."

Obi-Wan glanced away. In the dark years after Naboo, he had thought no one cared and that there would be no one to miss him.

It seemed he was wrong.

"Good old Bant, though, she faithfully checked medical communications from the field several times a day to see what Jedi had been injured or worse killed during the reporting period. She figured if you were coming in injured she would be right there to help. Or," he paused, "she wanted someone to be there if they brought you back dead." Garen did not stop there. "She begged Masters Yoda and Windu to intervene. I think she drove them both crazy. Supposedly Mace threatened to ship her off to Tatooine after he found her in the master level men's locker room holding his clothing hostage until he listened to her."

Obi-Wan gave a little laugh at the imagined sight that had caused.

Garen pressed a hand to his friend's shoulder. "First thing, when you get the chance, I want you to get down on your knees and kiss her webbed toes. Got it? She at least deserves that."

"And more."

Slinging his arm across Obi-Wan's shoulder, Garen led him back through the hall again. "Second thing I want you to do is join me and Bant tonight in one of the lounges to partake in a couple of bottles of Corellian sweet ale."


	4. 

__

The Book of Good Tidings Part II

"Now into bed."

"But you're not going to bed."

"No, I am not."

"Then why do I have to?"

"Because I am your master and I say so."

"Oh. But I don't want to go to bed."

"You want to be bright for classes tomorrow, don't you?"

"Class isn't that important."

"Bali."

"Master." 

Obi-Wan scooped up the pajama-clad padawan who burst into a fit laughter as he was carried into the small sleep room. The young master carefully dropped the boy onto sleep couch. "Now, no wandering the Temple tonight," he whispered hoping that just this once the apprentice would stay in his bed all night. 

"Yes, Master." Bali gave a little frown pulling his covers up. "Are you going to be gone long?"

"I don't know." Often he had gone to a training room to relax after Bali fell to sleep but that never lasted too long and he was always back before nightmares or mornings robbed Bali of his sleep. He studied the padawan's curious green eyes and gave him a warm smile. "I will be close," Obi-Wan replied. He reached out and brushed calloused fingers through the boy's dark brown spikes causing more giggles. "I will be in the Lunal Lounge with Bant and Garen."

Bali made an unhappy face as he snuggled against the pillow. 

Obi-Wan had known Bali didn't like being called a pet by Garen and had asked about it in the cafeteria. It had been a difficult question to answer without insulting the young padawan. He pinched the little wrinkled up nose. "You do that often enough and you will soon look like Master Diiban."

"With the funny nose?"

"The very one."

Bali burst into giggles. 

Obi-Wan tucked the boy into his sleep roll. "If you need me just call." He tapped his right temple for effect.

"I'm not a little initiate, Master," Bali said as if he had just been insulted again. "I can spend the night by myself." 

"I know you can."

A look of worry glazed Bali's face. "You'll be close, right?"

"Yes, Padawan."

* * * * *

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Garen called out the moment the lounge door opened.

Tugging at his cloak, Obi-Wan paused to study the dark haired knight, the healer and the table full of bottles between them. "I had to make sure Bali got to bed first." He didn't miss the happy grin on Bant's face before she quickly stifled it. 

The knight quizzed, "Sneaking out are we?" 

"Of course not," Obi-Wan replied almost indignantly as he pulled out the only other empty chair at the table. "I don't have to do that with Bali." Reaching lightly for the training bond, he was reassured to know Bali was sound asleep.

Bant eyed her friend and giggled nursing a glass of dark amber liquid. "Bali likes to wander the halls at night if Obi-Wan is out about the Temple."

"In other words a devoted pet," Garen observed.

Obi-Wan grasped a bottle of Corellian Sweet Ale and softly popped the dark cork. "Bali is hardly a [i]_pet[/i]_." Preparing to pour the liquid into a glass he paused then took a swig directly out of the bottle. 

Stretching slightly, Bant grabbed Garen's arm stopping him from taking another drink and pulled him closer. "Be careful, he's worse than a Melorian tigress protecting her cubs when it comes to that padawan of his." 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Garen answered taking a swig from his bottle of sweet ale. "Wouldn't surprise me a bit. I saw how he looked at the little guy."

"Bali's a sweet kid, but it is beyond me just how he gets along so well with Obi," Bant teased.

"You know, I am in the room," Obi-Wan reminded between draughts.

"Of course," Garen started to laugh, "you missed it, Bant my darling. Bali reminded everyone in the corridor of the famous security recording. Should have seen our stoic friend here." He paused long enough to down another gulp of the sweet ale and motion toward Obi-Wan. "He turned such a lovely shade of red."

Obi-Wan set the bottle down on the table with a clank and leaned forward to study Bant. To the healer's credit she never met the intense pale blue gaze, instead kept her silvery eyes fixed anywhere but on him. 

The young master almost pleaded, "Could you not tell Bali about all of my embarrassing escapades?"

"We don't have that kind of time. Besides, how will he learn if I don't tell him?" Bant chirped. "I mean, poor little kid is stuck with dour old you for a master. I just want him to know his master wasn't always so dull."

"He thinks I'm dull?"

Bant looked to Obi-Wan's worried expression then mumbled something to herself and grabbed up an unattended bottle downing half of it before setting it down with a thud. "You know I say silly things when I'm drunk."

"You're not drunk."

"She is now," Garen said grabbing his bottle again. "Or will be if she's not trying to keep a clear head."

"I thought we were supposed to get drunk?" the healer said worriedly. "What is the point of drinking if we're not going to regret it in the morning?"

"My kind of girl," Garen teased. He held out the bottle, nudging it slightly cuing everyone to raise their bottles in a toast. "To friends and the hope we can do this more often."

* * * * *

On the long couch that took up a good portion of the semi circular lounge, a hiccuping Bant slumped against Obi-Wan. She wrapped an arm across his shoulders. "You're awful quiet."

Drawing the cool rim of the ale bottle to his lips, Obi-Wan took a long draught emptying the bottle. With a sloppy, drunken grin, he slurred softly, "I'm wondering why I let you two talk me into this. I'm going to regret it–"

"Talked you into what?" Garen said, raising his head from the bench he was stretched out across. "If you're still thinking," he paused and then continued in his own slurring tongue, "you aren't drunk enough."

Between loud hiccups, Bant managed to say, "It's a good thing we aren't padawans anymore. Our masters would be hunting us down right now."

"You're masters maybe," Obi-Wan said pausing long enough to grab the half filled bottle from Bant's hand. Taking swig from it, he continued, "Mine pretended, or maybe he didn't notice, that my head was going to implode the next morning."

Garen twisted up in a maddening fit of giggles. "Still wish someone had a holopic of that. Can you imagine the look on the great Qui-Gon Jinn's face when you spewed all over him?" Still taken up by the laughter, the drunken knight rolled a little to far to one side and fell off the bench landing with a dull thud.

Bant exploded into laughter. 

"Never got to see it before I passed out," Obi-Wan said softly finishing off the bottle. He stood up but only made a few steps before something snagged his long cloak.

"Don't leave," Bant begged with eyes rimmed with tears of laughter. "Please."

"I'm not leaving," he said with a smile while prying her hands free of the rust colored material. "I am just going to see if there is anything left to drink."

* * * * *

Garen flopped backward into a large circular cushion that was normally used in the meditation chambers but for some reason made up part of the lounge's decoration. He stared up through the protective bubble of the small deck at the far end of the lounge at the amber glow of the Coruscant evening sky. "So tell me," he said, not taking his gaze from the night, "how did you and Bali meet?"

Obi-Wan looked up from the chair he had been nested in for the last hour. "In one of the main corridors." Stopping only long enough to steal a few small sips from one of the last bottles of ale. Then he dreamily let his head fell back against the cushion. "A bully was getting back at him for something. I stepped in," there was a long pause then softly he added, "and scared the older boy half to death."

"That boy was a monster," Bant interjected. "If he had stuck around Daen Lebo would have made Bruck Chun look like an angel."

Obi-Wan frowned.

Garen propped himself up on his elbow. "Just like that? You two meet and become best buddies? If only it was so simple when we were hoping to be picked by masters."

Bant started giggling. "You are funny." She pointed to Obi-Wan. "Have you met Mr. Warm and Fuzzy? While you were off being some fancy starfighter pilot and charming everyone you met, our dear Obi here had the personality of Calamarian fire eel."

"Some say I still do."

"Old habits are hard to break," Bant teased. "They discovered they had something in common."

"What?" Garen pressed. When no answer was provided, he pushed, "Are you going to make me guess?" Finally he propped himself up a little higher. "They are both incredibly stubborn?"

"That too," Bant added.

"A major pain in the–"

"You are talking about my padawan," Obi-Wan playfully warned. 

Suddenly making the connection, Garen grinned. "It's their love for the healing center."

Bant burst into giggles and Obi-Wan frowned again.

The healer straightened slightly and studied her quiet friend. "Obi?"

Obi-Wan gave an uneven grin just before taking another draught of the sweet ale. "Yes, Bant?"

"You know that wasn't the first time you met Bali."

"I think I would have remembered such an invasive encounter."

"Mind speaking in a language I understand?" Garen asked reaching blindly for a bottle sitting on the floor next to the meditation chair.

Bant eyed her dark haired friend that was still stretched over the meditation seat. "You met Bali, right?"

Garen tried to raise his hand up to indicate Bali's approximate height but nearly fell off the chair. "Cute kid who giggles a lot."

"That's him," Bant said smiling. "You can almost see how powerful the bond is between them."

Garen nodded a silent agreement.

"It seems the Force decided those two were meant to be together and every time Obi-Wan got near Bali, a training bond started to form. This was back when Obi-Wan was extremely heavily shielded."

"As if he isn't now."

"Well, he is trying," Bant defended. "Little Bali punched through Obi's shields like they were nothing." She looked over to the quiet ginger haired Jedi and said firmly, "I know you two met before that." She gave a gentle grin but never let her silvery gaze stray from Obi-Wan. "Remember, oh about six years ago when the Temple was all in a rush over a missing initiate?"

Obi-Wan shook his head no.

"Come on, Obi," Bant chided. "A three-year-old had vanished from the crèche and was missing for several hours."

Obi-Wan just looked at her in quiet confusion.

"Every padawan, knight and master was turning the place upside down searching for the little boy." When her friend still didn't respond she looked to Garen. "You remember that? It was the last time they lost a little one."

"I remember," Garen replied. "You would have thought the Temple was under attack the way they mobilized the place." He laughed taking in more of the sweet ale. "Maybe you were on a mission," he said motioning to Obi-Wan.

"He was with me when we came across Bali," Bant said, strangely sober. "You don't remember?"

"A few more drinks of this stuff," Obi-Wan softly slurred holding up the bottle in his hand, "and I won't even remember my own name."

Snorting unhappily, Bant turned her attention back to Garen who watched sleepily. "Obi and I were sent through the halls near the stone garden. Out of a corner toddles this little dark haired boy. He was all wobbly like he had just learned to walk and had not yet mastered it. The crèche masters must have figured he wasn't capable of taking off or they would have put a leash on him." Glancing back at Obi-Wan who still stared at her in confusion, she continued, "The poor boy was hungry and tired. He had been missing for hours and no one knew how he got nearly thirty levels and across the Temple away." She smiled at the memory. "Obi asked him what his name was. Instead of answering, Bali jammed his thumb in his mouth."

"Naturally," Garen said. "But how do you know for sure it was Obi-Wan's apprentice? There are lots of dark haired little boy's running around the crèche." He then tilted his own dark haired head forward for effect.

"I remember it because it was the only time in my life I have seen Yoda run."

Garen sat up looking at her as if she started spouting Huttese. "Yoda. Running?"

"Would have thought he was being chased by a Sith army he ran so fast. Then just like that he was happy and relieved that we had found Bali." She looked back at Obi-Wan who was listening intently to the story. "You offered to carry him back to the crèche but Yoda said he would take care of him and that we should go and inform the crèche masters he had been found. You don't remember any of that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head negatively and took another draught nearly emptying the bottle.

* * * * *

Garen propped his arm and himself against Obi-Wan's unsteady shoulder. The dark haired knight drew close and whispered. "Come on, a corridor run for old times sake."

"Only if you go first."

"No, together."

"Last time you said that I got caught because you held back."

Garen gave him a big sloppy grin. "Come on. Bant is stealing the boards. The least we could do is make fools of ourselves."

Obi-Wan slowly approached the ledge of the balcony. His bleary gaze nearly swam at the deep drop to the main walkway far below. Hands pressed to the cool stone. "You are mad. We're not stupid padawans anymore."

"Padawans no. Still stupid? Yes."

A small smile leapt to Obi-Wan's drink weary face. "If I kill myself, you have to promise to train Bali."

"And if we both die?"

"I guess Bant's stuck with him."

"What about me?" the healer asked as she appeared with two floater boards from the healing center. Each board was no more than a half-meter square and was used in aiding injured Jedi without being as clunky and taking up as much space as a hover gurney. "Try not to break them." She handed one off to Garen but held onto the one for Obi-Wan. "Don't you dare make me train that tiny terror of a padawan. He's your problem."

Joy radiated in pale blue eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"At least let me get down to the walkway so when you two crash and break your necks I can administer first aid to you crazy creatures. Or laugh hysterically."

"I am sure Garen will be thankful for your professionalism," Obi-Wan said pulling his heavy warm cloak from his shoulders and held onto it for a moment before giving it up to Bant's care.

"Ha! You're the one Master Yaddle found flat on your back in the middle of the corridor with a busted board next to you," Garen happily reminded from a running distance to the balcony. "Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to get ready?"

* * * * *

Bant paced and tried to focus the Force to help her wring some of the alcohol out of her system but she was well beyond pickled and knew sleep was her only cure. Folding Obi-Wan's cloak over her arm she looked up at the small balcony high overhead and wondered what was keeping them. 

Probably still arguing about whom goes first, she snickered to herself.

Then she wondered if she should point out the silent holocam floating near one of the rafters. She decided they were experienced field Jedi, if they couldn't figure it out, she wasn't going to help them. Besides, she wanted a copy of the silly stunt for her records along with a few other incidents that would likely kill both Obi-Wan and Garen if they knew existed.

A slight ripple moved through the Force. She glanced up in time to see Garen burst over the balcony rail and a second behind him was Obi-Wan. The small boards were not designed to carry full-grown men through the air. Nor were they completely ineffective so they did not just drop. Gliding with aid of the Force, the two Jedi cut through the vast openness of the Temple as the boards quickly descended toward the main corridor. Nearly in unison the two leapt to their feet and surfed the air as the boards hover ability kicked in a meter above the stone walkway. 

The Force swirled wildly around the two as they raced along walkway, using the ancient power to guide them just a little farther. 

Garen's feet slipped and he tumbled to the walkway, rolling in laughter as Obi-Wan raced past him.

Bant raced to her fallen friend. "You okay?"

"Never better."

Mentally pulling at the controls of the small hover board, Obi-Wan caused it to slow and lower until finally he was able to just step off. "How is it you are an expert starfighter pilot but you can't race the main corridor without crashing and burning?" he teased.

"You were always better at being stupid," Garen grunted reaching for Obi-Wan's offered hand. 


	5. 

__

The Book of Good Tidings Part III

Grabbing up his little pack, Bali stepped out into the hall between he and his master's rooms in their small apartment. Surprise glinted in the nine-year-old's bright green eyes.

None of the apartment lights were on. 

Bali made a curious face and walked softly into the common room searching for his master. After all the older Jedi was always up, usually meditating or sitting at the table studying something he had gotten from the Temple library. The room was dark save for a small light glowing over the warmer. 

The little padawan looked around the room and finally accepting that something was wrong put his little pack down and cast out searching for his master. He had promised to come back by the morning and a flare of worry raced through Bali's small form. Searching the training bond he discovered it was_mushy?_

He could sort of feel his master but it was partially blocked and it didn't feel quite right. Struggling to hold back his worry, Bali instead reached for his master's Force signature. To his surprise he found it where it should be, in Obi-Wan's room.

Creeping quietly back toward the closed door, Bali checked through the Force but found no danger, just a sense that his master was in there. The same mushy feeling reverberated through the training bond and it only served to worry the apprentice. 

"Master?" he asked softly but received no response. "Master?"

Frowning Bali looked back in his room at the chrono. It was time to get up, well passed it in fact. They should be meditating and then off to breakfast and then, uhg, classes.

Lightly knocking on the closed door, Bali waited for an answer, a sound or anything. He knocked a little louder and backed up just incase he had to bolt for safety. From beyond the door, he heard a soft groan.

Carefully palming the door open, Bali braced himself but found the room darkened. "Master?" he called softly but received no answer. Through the Force he could sense Obi-Wan on the sleep couch. He activated the lights.

The instant the room lit up, Obi-Wan jerked, thrashing in his tangled up cloak and grabbed a pillow mashing it over his face. His voice was muffled, "Turn it off!"

In a panic, the boy obeyed sending the room into darkness again. Waiting in silence, Bali reached up again and brought the lights up low. He froze when Obi-Wan groaned.

Allowing his eyes to quickly adjust to the very dimly lit room, Bali spied his master flat on his back in the middle of the sleep couch the pillow held firmly over his face. Approaching quietly, the padawan was shocked to discover the elder Jedi was still wearing his boots. After a moment more, Bali realized Obi-Wan was completely dressed. 

"Master?"

"Too loud," mumbled the pillow muffled voice. 

The little padawan crept closer to the pillow and carefully reached out and pulled up a corner. Obi-Wan's pale face winced at the dull light that shined down and tried to find solace in the pillow again. 

"Are you all right?" Bali asked worriedly. 

One pale blue eye opened and winced slightly before focusing on the worried little face. "Bali?"

Bali nodded, half wondering if his master knew who he was.

"Bali." The second time the boy's name was spoken, the Jedi smiled. Then a look of panic filled the master's face. "It's morning." He sat up quickly and they both suffered the wave of nausea that passed through Obi-Wan do to the quick action.

The apprentice grabbed the Jedi's arm. "It's okay, Master. You don't look so well."

"I don't feel–"

Obi-Wan sank back to the sleep couch allowing his head to rest on the semi soft surface as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

Bali pressed a small hand to Obi-Wan's forehead and frowned. All he could sense was mushiness. 

A groping hand reached out and clasped the front of the boy's tunic. Pulled forward until his nose was inches from the pillow, he heard his master whisper, "Am I dull?"

Wrinkling his nose at the bad breath that hit him, Bali tried not to squirm too hard. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan frowned and buried his face in the pillow again. 

Worried, the padawan rushed to the common room and activated the lights. At the communication unit, he made a call to Bant. Waiting ever so patiently, Bali took a moment to reach out and brush his thoughts with his master's. Worry raced up Bali's spine as all he received was the mushy feeling again. Something was terribly wrong.

"This had better be good," Bant grumbled very softly. The unit's view screen was gray and fuzzy and Bali strained to see the image but realized it was covered.

"Healer Bant?"

"Whisper," she pleaded.

"You don't sound very good. I think Master is sick too."

A soft peal of laughter and then a groan came over the link. "Obi's feeling rotten? Good."

Bali just that there, not quite sure how to answer.

There was a brief silence then Bant spoke slowly. "I'm sorry Bali. You just caught meat abad time. Your master will be finein several hours. Just go eat breakfast and go to class, okay?"

"Okay."

Just like that Bant cut the transmission.

Bali sat in front of the comm for a few moments before slowly standing. He looked at his pack and then toward his master's room. His master had always stayed with him when he was hurt or not feeling so good. Marching back into the room, Bali found Obi-Wan still lying there like he had left him. "Master?" he called out softly.

The only answer was a low groan. 

Lowering the lights a little more, Bali walked to the sleep couch his master was sprawled out on. He crawled up onto the soft cushions and leaned against the headboard. He reached forward and tugged on the covers pulling them up on his master.

"It's okay," he whispered patting Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'll stay with you." The little padawan reached out and pressed his hand to the tangle of cloak and tunic on the Jedi's shoulder and offered up a little strength through the Force. His master had often given him comfort and strength through their bond when he didn't feel so good. 

Closing his eyes, Bali reached into the training bond and offered healing waves through the Force. He immediately felt the mushiness begin to clear from his master's mind. 

For a brief moment he felt the flare of fear before it was quickly locked under heavy mental shielding. 

A surprised squeak escaped the padawan the instant his wrist became trapped in a firm grip and he was thrown forward into the bedding. 

"Don't!" Obi-Wan growled, tightening his hand around Bali's small wrist and wadding up the boy's tunic in a tight fist.

"Master!" Bali screamed, uncertain what was happening until he spied wild blue eyes. It took only a moment before they calmed. 

"Bali?"

The tight hold loosened and Bali felt fear through the bond before being pulled up from the sleeping couch. Trembling warm hands pressed to the sides of his face. He could feel the mushiness creeping back into his master's thoughts.

"Padawan. Forgive me, Padawan."

"It's okay," the boy said softly, still not quite sure what had happened. 

"No, it's not," Obi-Wan said, still checking the boy for injuries. He gently took hold of the small wrist he had grabbed moments earlier and examined it.

"You didn't hurt me master. I'm okay. Just a little," Bali paused, he didn't want his answer to show what a baby he was, "surprised."

His master gave a weary smile but then the expression turned serious and it worried the apprentice. "Listen to me, Padawan." He lightly shook the boy's shoulders for emphasis. "Never try to Force heal me. Don't."

"But, Master–"

"No."

Bali frowned, not quite understanding. "But if you are hurt–"

"No."

"But–"

"You will not. No argument."

Looking sadly into Obi-Wan's pale blue eyes, the padawan asked, "What if you need to be healed. What if you are hurt? I don't want you to die."

"The answer is still no." The older Jedi's hands remained firm against the little boy's shoulders. "Promise me that you won't."

The frown deepened on the boy's small features. "Yes, Master."

"I will run myself through with a lightsaber before I allow you to wound yourself healing me."

Frightened eyes studied his master. "Master?"

"My head hurts," Obi-Wan said softly, releasing his hold of the padawan and turning back to the safety and comfort of his pillow. 

Relaxing slightly, the padawan watched his master slip toward sleep. "I'm sorry," the boy whispered adjusting the covers again. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"I know, Padawan. Don't ever feel bad for trying to help. You just didn't know." Obi-Wan's eyes closed and sleep quickly returned. 

Bali quietly crawled from the sleep couch and stood there watching his master sleep for a time. He whispered softly, "You are a good master."

"Even if I am dull?" a sleepy voice asked.

Smiling the padawan answered, "I have to say you are dull. You're a master and everyone expects them to be boring. My friends would all be jealous if they knew the truth."


	6. 

__

The Book of Trials and Tribulations Part 1

A soft moan echoed throughout the dark, cavernous chamber. The air was chill and damp leaving a thin sheen of moisture against the smooth stone. A series of small, shuddering breaths echoed from one end to another.

The padawan rolled onto his side and curled up into a tight ball. The cold stone floor robbed the warmth from Bali's small form. He was cold and reached for his cloak and grasped only air. A spike of panic raced through him as he quickly searched his clothing and discovered he was dressed in only his sleep clothes and was barefooted.

The nine-year-old sat up slowly, his heart rushed while he struggled with the panic that was quickly engulfing him. He was surrounded in near darkness but at the far end of the vast room, there was a pool of white light beckoned.

Gaining a little control of the bubbling terror, Bali carefully turned his attention to the mildly throbbing headache the fuzzed his thoughts. His first instinct was to reach for the Force but he froze the moment he realized what the strange sensation was. 

The Force was gone. 

Again, the young Jedi reached for the ancient power source and found nothing. He grasped for the training bond and found it non-existent. "Master?" he asked timidly. "Master?" The tremble of the child's voice echoed through the chamber as if mocking him.

The distant white light gave little illumination to the sitting apprentice. Sadness laced his features as he looked around at the massive chamber for signs of anything or anyone. 

How did he get there, wherever there was? 

He remembered sitting in the Solum lounge with his master watching the distant ribbons of light that the never-ending traffic made up. Then they went back to their apartment. Master had been quieter than usual but that was it. He went to bed promising his master he wouldn't let Awar talk him into helping with anymore pranks. He really didn't consider the exploding soufflé in the cafeteria a prank. They didn't plan on it exploding. It wouldn't have if that slimy gairbite lizard hadn't wiggled its way out of his grip and landed in the middle of the dish.

Master wasn't too upset about being called from his meeting with Master Lorus. But Bali was pretty sure that this was not his punishment.

He hoped.

Bali stared at his toes that were barely illuminated in the pale light. He wiggled them but did little else. 

"Master?" 

Answered only by the echo of his own voice.

Master will come and save me. Master promised he would protect me and he will come and save me.

Bali frowned, wondering if Obi-Wan even knew where he was. 

"I was in the Temple," Bali said softly. He relaxed and tried to reach out again but still found the Force absent. Curling up a little so he could wrap his arms around his knees Bali always knew he was small compared to the universe but without the Force, he felt so much smaller. 

Why couldn't he hear it?

He looked up again and focused on the white light that seemed so far away and wondered if it was warm in the pool of white. It couldn't hurt to go over there. It was just one big room; his master wouldn't have too much trouble finding him in there. 

Carefully standing up, Bali reached for physical support but found none. Everything felt just a little off without the Force. It was as if the floor beneath him was harder than it would have been if he had felt the Force. 

After a few tremulous steps, he sped up and raced toward the beckoning pool of light. At least it would be safe there.

Slamming into something very solid, the padawan tumbled backward smashing into the solid floor with a winded oomph! 

From where he lay flat on his back, Bali raised his aching head slightly. His face hurt where he had slammed intothin air?

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the floor in a gently curving corridor. His knees were drawn to his chest and his arms folded across them. The brown of his cloak protectively sheltered him from the cool stone floor and wall his back was pressed too. 

"Look so worried you do," Yoda's voice and gravelly laughter echoed through the corridor as the whir of a small hover chair filled it. 

The young master looked up, but did not offer to stand and greet the arrival. "Bali is too young to undergo this test."

Yoda's chair hovered momentarily as the little green master studied the lines of worry etched into Obi-Wan's brow. "Assume too much you do, Master Kenobi," Yoda quickly admonished as he directed the hover chair to settle on the stone floor.

Obi-Wan straightened, eyeing the elder master. 

Ignoring the look, Yoda spoke, "Base your opinions on your own training."

"Of course–"

Large eyes narrowed in a warning gaze. "Older you were when became a padawan, older you were to take the test."

"Bali's nine.

Yoda shook his head slowly and slipped from the hover chair hobbling toward the sitting knight. "Happened differently for you, things did," he began. "Sent from the Temple, then found a mission and a master." The little master studied Obi-Wan for a time, all too aware of the subtle shift in Obi-Wan's pale eyes at the memory. "Face this test first, you should have before leaving the Temple with a new master. Work this way, it did not." The master turned his attention to the stone wall and shook his head. "If pass this, the boy does, ready to attend missions he will be."

"You're letting us leave the Temple?"

"If pass this test Bali does."

* * * * *

The padawan walked slowly over the cool stone floor causing a chill to race up through him from his bare feet. Small hands reached forward searching for the unseen object he had run into. 

It did not take long before his fingers touched something impassive. He pressed his hands to it. It was invisible but completely solid. Bali frowned as he moved along the gently curving edge searching for some way to pass through the barrier. He had walked nearly a complete circle when he came across an opening in the invisible wall. Stumbling forward the nine-year-old moved forward until meeting another unseen barrier. He tried to move along the wall but did not get very far before he met a dead end. Struggling to keep his frustration down he reached for the Force again but still found nothing. If only he had it, he could find an easier way–

Stopping the thought, Bali knew that he didn't and that wasn't going to change until he figured a way out of the mess. He hoped his master was okay and looking for him. He had never been lost before. He had never been out of the Temple before.

* * * * *

"He's growing frustrated," Obi-Wan said softly. 

"Designed to frustrate the maze was," Yoda said knowingly. "Keep his head clear under stress, we want to see."

Obi-Wan smiled. "He made it to the first row."

"Guessing you are," Yoda admonished.

"No, Master. Bali's run into a dead end and is trying to work it out."

Yoda stared at Obi-Wan curiously. "Know this you do not. Force barrier this it." The little master pressed a clawed hand to the stone wall. "Cut off from the Force and you is a part of the boy's lesson." Large eyes studied the sitting Jedi. "Sense this you cannot."

"He's found the next ring," Obi-Wan said plainly.

* * * * *

Since the barrier was invisible, Bali slid his hands across the strangely solid surface seeking another opening. All the while searching, his mind was running through the events of the night before.

His master had to have another talk with him about not doing everything Awar does. Bali shook his head sadly. He never understood how his master always knew he was up to no good. It wasn't like they blew up a bottle of berry juice outside the girl's locker room on the student level. He had too clean up his mess and then some for punishment but he wasn't locked away in a big dark room before. 

A frustrated cry escaped the padawan as he hit another dead in. Fighting back the fear that was building in him, he turned and tried to trace his path but ran into another barrier. Terror laced through him realizing the way he came was now blocked. "No!" Small hands pressed to the walls that seemed to be boxing him in. He pushed at the barrier but could not get through. 

He turned staring back at the safety of the white light and all he wanted to do was get to it. He was still imprisoned, pressing wildly at the invisible surfaces.

"Master," he began to whimper as he slid down the wall to the cold stone floor.


	7. 

__

The Book of Trials and Tribulations Part 2

Bali's feet were cold and the ache raced up passed his knees and made him want to do nothing more than curl up into a small ball hoping the pain would go away. But he was Jedi and that kept him from doing just that. 

Fingers pressed against the invisible wall as he kept walking along the long curve searching for an opening that would bring him ever closer to the warm, beckoning light in the center. 

Feeling an opening, Bali nearly tumbled forward into the next level. He only made a few meters before running into another dead end. Turning back, he was stopped again by an invisible wall that had appeared in his path. Chilled fingers searched the surface, slowly gliding over the nothingness until his little hand plunged through an opening at the floor. Smiling, he got down on hands and knees and climbed through. 

Bali knew he would not have found the trick earlier if he had not briefly given up and sat down on the floor several rings back. That was when he nearly fell backward when the wall disappeared. It was curious, the nine-year-old decided as he continued searching for another opening to the next ring. There were no monsters or anyone to taunt him. Isn't that what happened when taken hostage? Aren't they bullied and lied too? Locked up into little rooms and beaten? That was what he had heard at least from older padawan's that had been on missions. 

Still, the dark haired boy had never been on a mission outside the Temple. He didn't even know how he got there or where there was. The room was so big and quiet and the only sound to comfort him was the quick thrum of his heart. Not even the Force was there to help guide him. 

He was completely alone.

* * * * *

"Worry the same, all master's do. Fear for their padawans," Yoda said softly as his large gaze settled on the quiet figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The little troll's words did little to comfort the young master. "I know this is an important trial, I just hoped you would wait another year. Allow him more time to prepare."

"Do not think he is ready, do you?" Yoda inquired. 

"I have great faith in Bali but this test is generally for children a little older. What if he fails?"

"What if he does not?"

"He is almost there," Obi-Wan said softly.

* * * * *

Grunting in frustration, Bali stopped at another dead end. He searched high and low for a passageway but none existed. He could almost imagine the warmth of the light pouring into the center of the room and desperately wished he were there. His master would find him then. 

The little padawan stopped and studied the circle of light that remained just out of reach. All he wanted was to get there.

Bali stopped and stepped back from the invisible wall until another pressed against his back. A question that had been brewing ever since he began the quest was screaming at him now. Why, the nine-year-old had to ask, was it so important that he get into the light circle?

A big empty room, no place to hide but in the shadows. In the light he was exposed.

His heart was racing as he moved along the invisible wall away from the light. It was safer in the shadows. 

* * * * *

"Remember, I do," Yoda said as he hobbled across the corridor to his hover chair and climbed into it. "Grudgingly accept this trial, most masters do. Tried to stop it, Qui-Gon did. Said proven yourself you all ready had."

"Like my knighthood trials?"

Yoda gave Obi-Wan a sharp look but did not rush to correct the statement. Taking his time to ease back into his seat, the little master turned to study the younger man. "Been through too much on Bandomeer, he thought. Believed he did, all ready passed this trial. Already his padawan, he had decided, a test changes nothing."

"I still had to take the test."

"Demanded it was. No choice but to submit, Qui-Gon had. Care, he did."

Obi-wan leaned back against the wall, his pale blue gaze settling on Yoda. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Stubborn you are," the little master grumbled. "Take after you, I hope Bali does not."

The younger man grimaced.

"Came into a line of stubborn teachers, he does."

"You should know."

"Never did I train such spirited, rebellious Jedi."

Obi-Wan just studied the little master. "No, of course not," then he smiled.

Bursting into gentle laughter, Yoda sank back into his chair. "Pass this, he will," he said firmly. He was about to go one but stopped when Obi-Wan rose to his feet. Frowning, the ancient one waited, then added, "Allowing his passions to cloud his judgment, was Qui-Gon's mistake. Repent for that error, he will."

"When?"

"When ready, he is."

Saying nothing, Obi-Wan turned to face the wall.

* * * * *

Mercifully the invisible walls did not block his escape until he was back in the shadows. Then his luck ran out and he was trapped in a dead end. Turning back the padawan found the way sealed there too.

"No," Bali moaned when he didn't find an opening. "Do not do this, not now," the panic rose in his whispered voice. Unable to help himself, he launched his pajama-clad form against the invisible barrier. 

A terrified shriek escaped the padawan the instant the wall disappeared and he tumbled toward the floor. The cold stone stung as his skin slammed into it. 

The boy rolled and stared out at the room. He was still alone. Rising to his feet, he began to retreat from the light again. No walls blocked him. 

His bare feet pressed into the smooth stone until it came to a sharp ledge. Arms flailed as he fought to get his balance back. Falling backward, he vanished into the blackness.

Another startled cry sounded when he crashed into the floor below. Moaning softly, the padawan just laid there in the blackness.

Lights came up in a much smaller room revealing a reflective black wall. Even without the Force, Bali seemed to sense the unseen eyes that studied him. Crawling to his feet, the roughed up, cold padawan rubbed his eyes in the bright overhead light and looked at the glass. 

A lot of good it did him to run back to the shadows. Huffing softly to himself, Bali marched up to the glass figuring it couldn't hurt now. Shielding his eyes with his hands, the little boy pressed his face to the glass and peered into the room.

"Step away from the glass," a stern voice ordered.

Surprised, Bali quickly obeyed.

A loud clicking sound and the glass wall disappeared revealing a control panel and a group of Jedi.

The Force rushed back to the padawan with such ferocity that Bali stumbled and fell backward. He felt a little dizzy from the rush. The instant it passed, Bali cast out, searching the room and beyond. He felt the Jedi Temple all around him along with the hundreds of beings that filled it at any one time. More importantly, he felt his master's warm presence just outside the room. 

Bolstered by his knowledge, the boy climbed to his feet again and stared at the masters that silently watched him. They were taking notes. Bali frowned when he realized it had all been some test. He had not even studied for it. 

* * * * *

"Even if he passes, what about me? I didn't think you would let me out of the temple," Obi-Wan asked showing his impatience as he started to walk the corridor.

Activating his hover chair, Yoda followed the younger Jedi. "Learn everything in the temple, Padawan Tiro cannot. A courier mission you two will attend to."

"Couriers?" The Jedi turned and stared at Yoda for a moment.

"Into a dangerous mission, will not send the boy into. Dangerous mission, you do not need."

"Yes, Master, of course." 

A door down the hall opened and a tall humanoid woman stepped out. "Padawan Tiro has completed the trial." Without hesitation, the Jedi returned to the room.

Before the Jedi had vanished, Obi-Wan sprinted to the room where his padawan quietly stood. He struggled not to rush to the worried and tousled child but offered an approving smile. 

"You didn't tell me I had a test," Bali quickly admonished.

"I wasn't supposed to," the master replied. "You were to be tested on how you responded to stressful situations."

"Oh."

Searching the room, Obi-Wan found the small bench where Bali's cloak and boots sat. Pressing a hand to the boy's back, he led Bali to the bench and sat him down. Grabbing his boots, Bali rushed to cover his bare feet and wrap himself in his cloak to hide his pajamas. 

Little feet swung nervously waiting for the group of trial supervisors to announce their conclusion. Obi-Wan absently reached out and brushed his fingers through the boy's hair standing the spikes up on end. Bali burst into giggles, which briefly drew the attention of everyone.

After a prolonged silence, the humanoid with the brow ridges approached. She looked from Obi-Wan who had risen to greet her arrival to the boy who quickly mimicked the movement. Focusing on Obi-Wan, she began, "He passes with a minimal score. We will have a full evaluation for your records by the end of the day. I suggest he work on controlling his emotions. Throwing himself against walls is an act of desperation. He needs to remain calm in these situations."

Obi-Wan nodded, deciding to read the evaluation before passing judgement on the boy's performance.

The supervisor looked to Bali and continued, "Why did you retreat from the circle of light?"

"I could be seen easier in the light," Bali whispered. When the supervisor did not continue, Bali added, "I didn't know why I wanted to go there and I should have stayed where I was so my master could find me quicker."

"Most padawans make it to the light before they decide it isn't safe there," she said, making a notation on her data pad.

"Did I do good?" the worry was heavy in the little boy's voice.

"You passed," the supervisor said. 

"What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It means we get to go on missions."


End file.
